The Day Before Her Birthday
by Hong Kong Suspect
Summary: Right before her date with Yamato, Sora is involved in a fatal car wreck. What will Yamato do? My first fic, please R&R!!


The Day Before Her Birthday  
  
A/n: Heya! ^_^ This is my very first fic, so I hope you all will enjoy it.   
By the way, this one is especially for Melissa AKA NovemberRain19. Read her   
stuff! Wonderful work. Ok, now to the fic.  
  
It was November 18th, the day before Sora Takenouchi's 18th birthday. Sora   
was supposed to meet Yamato Ishida at the park late tonight and then party   
well into the morning. He said he wanted to meet her at the park because he   
had something to ask her. What it was, Sora had no idea.  
She and Matt had been going steady for 3 years now. They were deeply in   
love. "I will never leave you, I love you, Sora," he had told her once. They   
had taken trips together every summer to the beach and such, spending as   
much time as possible together. Matt has stayed devoted to her even as he   
became a rock star and extremely popular at school.  
It had taken Sora well over an hour to get ready, but she always looked her   
best for Yamato. It was 10:00 PM when Sora left her house and hopped into   
her car. She looked into the mirror; she looked perfect.  
As she drove to the park in the darkness of the night, so was a drunk   
driver. He rode up alongside her in the lane just next to her. He veered   
into her lane, causing Sora to hit the curb. Unfortunately, she was going   
too fast. The car turned on its side and flipped over four times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yamato Ishida anxiously awaited for Sora to arrive. He started to wonder if   
she was ok; it was already 10:45. He sighed and sat down on a bench. 'Where   
is she?' He thought to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The car had landed upside down. Sora awoke, dangling by her seat belt. She   
looked down at herself and saw nothing but a mass of mangled limbs.   
"Oh,God!" she sobbed. She struggled desperately to free herself as blood   
dripped down the side of her head onto her shoulder. Finally, she was free.   
She managed to climb out of the car and crawl to safety. She heard sirens in   
the distance which meant an ambulance was on its way. She rubbed the back of   
her head, only it wasn't her hair....or even her skin for that matter. She   
brought her hand down and looked at it. It was completely covered in blood.   
Her scalp was dangling by a tiny piece of skin from her head.  
Just then, the ambulance had arrived. A few paramedics rushed over to her   
and gasped at what they saw. One of them scooped her up and loaded her into   
the ambulance. "Am I going to die? What about my head?" Sora asked through   
sobs. The man that was holding her scalp to her head looked at her. "I don't   
know," he answered gravely. Then she fell unconscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 11:30 and still Yamato hadn't heard from Sora. Just then his cell   
phone rang. Matt rummaged through his jacket until he found it. "Hello?" he   
answered. "Yes, is this Yamato Ishida?" asked an unfamiliar voice. "Yes,   
this is he," Matt said.  
"Do you know a Sora Takenouchi?"  
Matt's eyes widdened. "What happened to Sora?!"  
"She's been hospitalized. Fatal accident but she should-"  
Matt hung up before he could finish. He hopped onto his motorcycle and sped   
into the night to Odaiba Hospital.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora woke up to see some doctors and a few nurses looking down at her. Her   
arm and leg had been broken, and judging from the aweful pain in her sides,   
she had broken ribs. "Miss Takenouchi," one of the doctors started. "We were   
unable to reach your mother, so we contacted Yamato Ishida. Now, as far as   
your condition goes I-" "Bring me a mirror," Sora cut him off. The doctor   
hesitated, but one of the nurses brought her a mirror. Sora stared in   
disbelief. Her head was completely covered in bandages. And her face. What   
once had been so beautiful and smooth was covered in bruises and deep cuts.   
Cuts that would leave scars. "My head...what happened to it?" she asked one   
of the doctors. The doctor cleared his throat. "When you arrived at the   
hospital... your scalp was literally hanging by a thread. We tried our best   
to fix it....I'm sorry, there was no way we could reattatch it.." Sora   
screamed. She hung her head in her hands and sobbed. "Yamato will hate me.."   
The doctors and nurses left the room.  
A few minutes later, Matt ran into her hospital room. He looked at her, she   
looked at him. "Oh, Sora..." he dropped to his knees next to her bed. He   
very gently ran his fingertips over her face and gave her and kissed her on   
the lips. She motioned for him to come closer and he sat down on her bed. He   
slipped his arms around her and she buried her face into his shirt. He   
rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her a bit. They both cried for   
hours until Sora finally spoke up. "Yamato," she said in a weak voice.   
"Please don't leave me.."  
"Why would I?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Because look at me! I'm ugly! My hair is gone, my face is destroyed, I can   
hardly move!"  
"No," Matt said as he looked right at her. "You are beautiful. So beautiful.   
You are my angel. I love you, Sora," he whispered. Matt pulled back the   
covers and slip into the hospital bed next to her. She snuggled up next to   
him as he held her close and whispered sweet things into her ear.  
He looked at the clock which read 1:20 AM and then looked back to Sora.   
"Sora, now that you're 18, I have something to ask you." Sora just stared at   
her. What was he going to ask? "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?" he   
asked as he help up a very expensive ring. "Why? Why would you want to marry   
me?" Sora asked as tears streamed down her face. "Because..." Matt said as   
he too was crying. "I love you, I need you. Without you I am nothing at   
all." "Yes!" she answered as she pulled him close to her. "Then I will   
marry you, my love."  
And so, Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi cried with each other for quite   
some time.  
T  
H  
END  
  
A/N: Ok, this wasn't the best, but I just made it up. Please review! 


End file.
